


One With The Pack

by OneGoodBoi



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bestiality, Dubious Consent, Foursome - F/M/M/M, Human, Knotting, Multi, Wolf Pack, Wolves, Zoophilia, beastiality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:41:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22400476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneGoodBoi/pseuds/OneGoodBoi
Summary: A young woman gets lost on a walk in the woods. A wild wolf finds her and takes her back to his home and the rest of his pack.
Relationships: Original Character/Other(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 209





	One With The Pack

When exactly had she gotten herself lost? Emilie had gone from just taking a nice walk in the woods to finding herself in a deeper part that she didn’t recognise. The trees here were taller and the trunks thicker, the underbrush and the grass under her feet lusher and more verdant than where she’d been earlier on. Apparently drifting off into her thoughts was not a thing to be done while in the woods, because she didn’t recognise any of the landscape before her. Which way was home?

Logic suggested staying in a straight line, walk toward the sun, even if it was harder to see and getting lower on the horizon. Em had enough knowledge of how to build a fire to stay warm and she had some snacks in her backpack with some water. So she’d be fine for the night if it came to that. Although, her mid-thigh length dress wasn’t the warmest and her shrug rolled up in her backpack wouldn’t help a lot. Her shoulders would be warmer but that was it. Now wasn’t the time, though, to worry about all that. That would come in a few hours if she wasn’t out of this place yet and thankfully, the skies were clear so rain was probably not something to worry about.

Half an hour more of walking and this forest seemed to be never ending. Emilie needed a break and she took a break, sitting on a fallen tree log that was nearby. Through the trees it seemed there was a hill, if she could get up there and climb a tree, perhaps she could scout her location. That would be her destination after a break to rest herself and have some water. Her backpack was resting against the trunk and she fished the water bottle from within, having a couple of mouthfuls before putting it back. Ration the water. Just in case. There was no sign a lake or river so far, so caution first. She could have a big drink once she got home.

The sound of movement through the undergrowth nearby to the small clearing got Em’s attention, she was wary because there were animals that could be dangerous in the woods. In the deeper parts? Probably more of them. There were less signs of humans around here. Not even any random garbage left behind or tumbled by the wind. Remaining still and quiet, her hand went to her bag, because if anything else, she could throw it if needed. Footsteps joined the sound of rustling greenery and shortly after a wolf, large, sleek, black furred emerged. Emilie froze as he lifted his head and regarded her calmly, not showing any fear or aggression. If he attacked, she was dead. She wasn’t the tallest woman and this wolf looked like he’d be able to catch her in a short time.

Her heart pounded in her chest as the canine took further interest and took a few steps in her direction, yellow eyes focused on her, ears pricked forward. She knew canine body language, she had grown up around dogs. Although they were smaller, medium sized dogs at best. Nothing this big. Nothing this wild. Nothing this terrifying. The wolf closed the gap between them, he looked strangely calm as he stopped within arms reach and sniffed at the air in front of her. Em was holding her breath by now, her pulse roaring in her ears. The wolf moved closer, sniffing her bag, her legs, her arms. Clearly he knew she was no threat. There was no fear or even wariness evident here. 

His teeth bit down on her dress and he tugged at it, causing the human woman to cry out in fear, which in turn had the wolf growling through a closed muzzle. He tugged at the material again and again until Emilie took the hint to go with him. Not doing so was probably a fatal mistake and she slowly grabbed her bag, the wolf let go of the material, fixed her with a stern glare and herded her forward toward the hilly area she’d been intending to climb. The went left around the bottom and the mouth of a cave obscured by bushes was where the wolf herded her, the fading light barely illuminated the interior, where movement inside had her baulk.

The wolf snarled lowly from behind her and pushed her deeper into the cave, two other wolves had were sitting in wait inside. A grey to her right and to her left, a red wolf. Three wolves. All roughly the same size. Emilie was convinced she was dead. She was about to die and be the dinner of a small pack of wolves. That’s what she got for getting lost without anything to defend herself with. As she was ushered closer, the pair got up and moved over to investigate her in a similar way the black wolf had. Em was quivering with terror, they were all easily 3ft just at the shoulder. She was only 5ft 5” herself. 

The red wolf grabbed her bag and tugged it from her arms and Em let it go, watching wide eyed as the animal just dropped it away out of the way as if it was annoying. The white wolf dipped his head forward, wet nose going under the hem of her dress to sniff at her sex. In reaction, she swatted at the creature who jerked back a little and snarled, showing his teeth in warning before moving closer again, sniffing her again without her daring to move. The red wolf was behind her now and sniffed at her behind before the three started to tug at her dress. 

Em tried to stop them, her legs pressed close together, arms trying to tug her dress free. The material ripped away from the waist, her hands dipping down to cover herself, tears of fear spilling from her eyes. The black wolf jumped up at her a few times until she fell back and they loomed over her, ripping away her dress in chunks, tails wagging. Em was too scared to scream, her dress now in shreds underneath and around her, leaving her in just her bra and panties. The wolves looked pleased with themselves and sniffed at her exposed skin, tugging at her bra and her panties until they too, ripped away from her body. She was left naked and shivering on the floor of the cave, the wolves sniffing at her again, the black one lapping at the tears on her cheeks.

The white wolf put a paw on her torso and gently applied pressure until Emilie was laying on her back and paw retracted to rest on the ground, his tongue lapping at her breast. The red wolf moved to the other side, licking her other breast while the black wolf pushed her legs open with his paws. Em whimpered, her traitor body enjoying the attention to her breasts and nipples. The black wolf pushed his nose down to sniff at her sex, exposed to the cool air and the warm, flat tongue that lapped at her slit. He hesitated, licked his chops and licked at her again, pushing his snout against her firmer. Em wanted to hate this, but her traitor body had other ideas. Her nipples were perky from the wolves licking at them and she could feel herself getting wet from the third lapping at her pussy.

Soon enough, her whimpers turned to little pants and moans. The red wolf moved down to take the place of the black, tasting her, his tongue lapping into her wet hole. She started to writhe a little beneath those warm tongues, the wolves all aroused from the sounds and the smell of her arousal and the taste. A thick red cock emerged from each of their sheaths and after the last wolf taking his turn to taste the human, they all pulled back and looked at her. Em’s eyes opened and she looked at the trio, wondering why they stopped.

They all moved, the red wolf moved to her side and laid down, rolling onto his back. The white wolf moved to stand at the red’s head and the black behind, they all looked at her expectantly and after a few moments it finally clicked what they wanted. Still too scared to try to fight them, she got herself up and nervously moved to straddle the wolf on his back. Their cocks were all fully emerged in wait, their ears pricked forward in anticipation. Emilie took a deep breath and moved back to impale herself on the canine cock, the speared tip pushing through her lips and inside her with ease. She moaned quietly, it felt good and stretched her with it’s girth. The red wolf moved his hips a little, encouraging her to move on his cock.

She did so slowly to adjust to the size, the black wolf licking at her tight ass, his nose pressed between her cheeks. She jerked a little from the unexpected pleasure and groaned a gasp, the weight of the black wolf mounting her from behind. It took a few awkward thrusts of his hips pressed his cock inside her ass and she tensed, biting back a whimper of the intrusion, which pushed deeper inside. The wolves slick cocks moved easily inside her as she rocked atop the red wolf, panting and adjusting to the two cocks in her holes. The white wolf lastly mounted her face, his slick length pressing into her open mouth. The three wolves bucked into her holes, her breath huffing out around the cock in her mouth, her moans muffled.

Her fear was was washed away as the wolves fucked her together, lewd slick sounds filling the air all around her, driving her arousal higher. The paws of the black wolf tightened around her, all three wolves panting harshly as they fucked Emilie. Pleasure filled her traitor body as the wolves knots began to swell, stretching her asshole and pussy each time they were fully buried inside her. She couldn’t stop her sounds of pleasure, the knot of the cock in her mouth pressuring her jaw open more. She’d have to pull back soon from that, lest that cock be locked in her throat. 

The stretching was painful for a few minutes and the black and red wolves pushed fully inside her, the knots fully swollen and filling her up. They thrust shallow and fast and she pulled back from the white wolf’s dick, licking and jerking it with her hand so her jaw wasn’t injured. She took part of it into her mouth, so he couldn’t thrust in too far into her mouth with that huge knot and his movements were fast and jerky like the other two. They all came within moments of each other, their hips jutting forward with heavy pants, their thick cocks spurting ropes of cum deep inside her as Emilie came on the wolves dicks, her body shaking as she came with a moan around the white wolf’s dick on her tongue. The white wolf came into her mouth, the hot seed spilling into her mouth and overflowing from her lips and running down her chin. 

She swallowed the best she could and let her head hang down over the red wolf who lapped at her face, licking his packmate’s spilled cum as the four of them panted heavily. She was locked into the two other wolves and the white pulled back, licking gently at her back to catch the beaded sweat that had formed there despite the cold. The black wolf dismounted and turned, ass to her ass, the knot tugging at her hole which parted to let it slide out and he and the white wolf licked themselves clean as their cocks retracted. Once the red wolf’s knot was deflated enough, she carefully pulled off him and climbed off, cum running down her legs from her ass and her pussy. The red wolf got up and licked himself clean as well. 

Emilie stood there on weak legs, looking at the three wild animals, processing what had just happened between them and her. She felt so… full and she was shocked she’d cum so hard from the canine dicks. A wet tongue licked at her legs, then another, two of the wolves licked the cum as it dripped down her legs. Her fears of being eaten by these creatures had been completely wrong. Nothing had prepared her for that. Yet, she hadn’t hated it. She set a hand on the two wolves’ heads and pet them gently, their tails wagged from the affection. Once she was clean enough, they laid down in a group together, looking expectantly at the human to join them. She was cold, her clothing was useless now. They were warm and she had a feeling they’d keep her safe. So she did, carefully moving to join their furry pile and laying there amongst the trio until she fell asleep. Worn out from her walk, the stress and the fucking. The wolves all rested with her, ensuring their human was safe and warm.


End file.
